Get Your Acts Together, Already!
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: Derek and Bailey are tired of the sexual tension between Julian and Logan, so they decide to take matters into their own hands. Set in CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Jogan/Light. May become a multi-chap if people want it.


"Fuck you."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Depends, does my voice annoy you?"

'Not as much as—"

"Will you two stop flirting and get a room already?"

Derek glared at his two best friends, who were arguing, as always. Logan and Julian were in each other's faces, their expressions livid.

"Shut UP, Derek!" the bickering pair said in unison, before going back to arguing.

Bailey smirked from his seat a few feet from Derek. "They get annoying sometimes, don't they?" he said, taking one ear bud out.

Derek ran a hand over his face in annoyance. "If they could kindly get their shit together, that would be great." He said with a sigh. He was tired of trying to play matchmaker and peacekeeper over the Stuart trio.

"Well….why don't we…help them out a little? Y'know, give them a little….push in the right direction." Bailey said, a plotting look on his face and the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Derek arched an eyebrow at the normally so sweet and plot-free Stuart. "What exactly are you planning?"

Bailey leaned over and whispered something in Derek's ear. After his idea was explained, he leaned away, an expecting look on his face.

Derek grinned, fist-bumping the Warbler. "I like the way you think, Tipton."

~Le Time Skip~

That afternoon, it was time to put Bailey's plan into action. The two Stuart boys were standing in the second floor hallway, near the supply closet.

"Logan! Julian! Come here for a minute!" Derek called loudly down the hall. The two boys, from their respective rooms, didn't move.

"Why?" Logan called down the hall.

"Because I need your help for something." Bailey called back.

A few moments later, the blonde prefect emerged from his room, pausing at Julian's room to drag him out by the sleeve. They slowly made their way to the other two boys in the hall.

Once they were next to the storage closet door, Derek opened it. "I need you to get the speaker off the top shelf," Bailey said, gesturing towards the object.

Julian looked confused. "Then why did you need me?"

Derek barely hid his smirk. "For this." He said, and pushed the actor into the closet after Logan. Bailey swung the door shut in one swift movement, the lock clicking audibly into place.

Julian and Logan were locked in. Together. In a very small space.

"It's for your own good!" Derek called to them before either of them had gotten over the shock of being locked in a closet together.

"Let us out!" Logan called, pounding on the door.

"Never mind that, let _me_ out!" Julian yelled, also banging on the door.

"It's always about you, isn't it?"

"This is why we locked you in there together. You can come out when you get your acts together." Bailey said calmly, smirking slightly. He then turned and walked to the kitchen, returning with a large bag of popcorn and two coffees. He sank to the floor next to Derek and prepared to enjoy the show,

Things remained silent for a few minutes, and then there was the sound of movement from within the room.

"Ouch, dammit! Move over!" Logan said as Julian 'accidentally' kicked him as he tried to move.

"Oops, MY bad."

"Switch places with me."

"I'd rather not. I'm perfectly comfortable right here, minus the fact that we're, y'know, trapped in a closet." Julian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can you get over yourself for ONE minute and just switch places with me?" Logan shot back, his voice shaking with barely contained annoyance.

"…..fine." Julian said, standing up and moving over to where Logan's voice was coming from. Suddenly, he tripped over something lying on the floor and landed nearly completely in the blonde's lap. "Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"That's my knee, dumbass." Logan said, shoving Julian off of him.

Derek and Bailey's laughs were so loud they could clearly be heard through the wall, which prompted Logan to kick the door. Hard.

A string of curses left the blonde prefects mouth as he gripped his toe. Julian choked back a laugh as he saw the outline of the taller boy hopping around.

"Stop laughing!" Logan growled, glaring at the laughing actor as best as he could in the dim light. This only made Julian laugh harder.

A few more minutes passed. Julian's laughter and Logan's cursing had eventually died down, and they now sat in the darkness, glaring at each other as best as they could.

"You know there's a light switch in there, right?" Bailey said, exchanging a glance with Derek as he spoke. It was obvious the two would be in there a while, why not help them out a little?

"No there's not." Julian retorted immediately, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, there is, idiot." Logan responded, standing and cautiously feeling along the wall.

"Then why didn't you turn it on sooner?" the actor shot back, his tone uninterested as he dusted invisible lint off of his shirt.

"I-I… I wanted to make you suffer." Logan stammered, trying to find a good response.

"Admit it, you forgot. The perfect little prefect forgot." Julian said, smirking into the darkness and casting Logan a glance which went unnoticed.

"You seem to be forgetting you're locked in a closet with someone with anger issues." Logan hissed through gritted teeth, eventually finding what he'd been searching for and flipping on the light switch.

Julian was quiet for a few moments, and Logan took it as an opportunity to glance around the small closet. There was about a foot or two between them, and surrounding them was shelves and shelves of cleaning supplies and a random assortment of items. His gaze, almost subconsciously, moved over to Julian, who was already looking at him. Their eyes met, and the prefect bit back a snappy comment. Instead, he took in all the colors of Julian's eyes, the different shades, which showed the only emotion that could be seen on his face. It was an emotion Logan couldn't quite place—captivation, almost.

Julian tried to keep his face as emotionless as he could, putting all his acting training to good use, as Logan held his gaze. Logan's eyes were filled with wonder, it seemed. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach, which was immediately replaced by annoyance. He tried to reassure himself that his feelings for his best friend were strictly platonic, but he'd given up actually believing that over a year ago. "I'm bi." He blurted. He felt his eyes go wide, and he wanted to bash his head against the wall. Had he really just said that? He hadn't even _meant _to say that! He bit his tongue hard enough he tasted blood, trying to calm himself down a bit. He sneaked a look at Logan out the corner of his eye, averting his gaze immediately when he realized the other boy was looking at him.

Logan was shocked, very, very shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" he eventually said, after a relatively short but incredibly awkward silence.

Julian simply shrugged, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on a broom leaning against the wall.

"Jules, look at me." Logan said, reaching over and resting a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Hesitantly, the actor turned his head, though he wouldn't meet the blonde's gaze. "You know it doesn't matter to me, right? You're still the exact same pain in the ass I know and love." He said, smiling a little. His tone was soft, which was rather unusual. Julian uncertainly raised his gaze at this, cautiously meeting the other boy's eyes.

"I know." He said. But he couldn't tell Logan why he hadn't told him. He couldn't even form a better response. They had, at some point, scooted much closer together, their hips nearly touching. Their faces were in rather close proximity, causing Julian's heart to speed up. Logan's hand was still strong and comforting on his shoulder, and Julian inhaled deeply. Slowly, he leaned in.

Logan met him halfway, their lips meeting in a slow, gentle kiss.

It was barely more than a peck, but it was enough. Julian pulled away first, meeting Logan's eyes. He was unable to help the large smile that spread across his face, and only grinned wider when he saw the large grin on the other boy's face.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the two sprang apart, Logan managing to hit his head on a bucket. He glowered at Derek and Bailey. The latter two were standing in the doorway, looking incredibly smug—and, yes, a little happy. They were both clapping profusely.

Julian sprang to his feet, grabbing Logan and pulling him up as well. He all but dragged the taller boy out of the small closet, tugging him in the direction of Julian's dorm room.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked, confused, but still following.

"My room. We're going to make up for lost time." Julian said, pulling him through the doorway and locking the door behind them.

Bailey and Derek shut the door to the closet, before turning and exchanging a gleeful high-five. "Mission accomplished." Derek said, casting a smug glance at Julian's closed door. He haphazardly tossed an arm around Bailey's shoulders, steering them towards the stairs. "Us, my friend, are going to celebrate."


End file.
